1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to road construction equipment. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to apparatus for compacting snow and frost in the arctic tundra.
2. Description of Related Art
Pioneering construction in snow and frost covered arctic regions require that the oil companies, mining companies, government, etc. provide roads that are accessible to heavy equipment. Attempts to move the heavy equipment across areas of loosely packed snow and frost may result in severe damage or destruction of the tundra. To protect the tundra, it is necessary that the top surface is firmly packed so that the snow and frost will freeze hard to make a base for the construction of an xe2x80x9cicexe2x80x9d road, thereby minimizing the damage to the tundra.
Devices for grooming slopes, roads and trails used by over-the-snow vehicles (skis, sleds, snowmobiles, etc.) are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,949 (Maxey), U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,900 (Boisse et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,268 (Waterman), U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,942 (Purdy), U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,329 (Neff), U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,662 (Olson), U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,586 (Buono) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,715 (Thiboutot et al.). The instant patents are not concerned with providing a stable road base for supporting heavy equipment such as tanker trucks, bulldozers, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,540 (Broman) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,824 (Watson) show apparatus for removing and compacting snow into bales for disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,364 (O""Connor) discloses a method of laying a snow road including removal of a certain amount of snow from a surface, melting the removed amount, and mixing the melted portion with the remaining snow or ice on the surface. This method requires heating means to melt the snow, which heating means obviously uses expensive energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,838 (Reppen) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,898 (Petrell, Jr.) show apparatus for attaching and removing a snow plow from a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,883 (Matsui et al.) discloses a method and apparatus for maintaining snow quality on an indoor ski slope.
British Patent number 275,774 shows an implement for cultivating the soil.
British Patent number 773,163 discloses a machine for breaking up ice and compacted snow on road surfaces.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a snow and frost compacting device as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The present invention is drawn to a multi-wheeled vehicle adapted to be towed across the snow and frost-covered tundra of arctic regions. The vehicle is provided with a torsion spring-arm structure which permits each wheel to move independently in a vertical direction. Each wheel of the vehicle is equipped with a rugged tire capable of withstanding the rigors of the severe arctic environment.
A weight rack is disposed on the rear upper surface of the vehicle and is designed for balance and to support a load of up to one ton. The forward end of the vehicle is fashioned for attachment to the rear end of a pulling tung, which tung has a forward end adapted to be connected to a towing vehicle (truck, tractor, etc.).
In operation, the vehicle is towed across the loose snow and frost. The weight of the vehicle is distributed proportionately at each wheel (tire), thus translating the effect of the weight to compact the snow and frost atop the tundra surface. The independent vertical movement of the multiple wheels assures that the vehicle will easily adapt to the uneven surfaces presented by the tundra condition. The so-formed compacted surface provides a solid base for an ice road that will support any heavy construction equipment moving there over without causing major damage to the underlying tundra.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a vehicle for compacting loose snow and frost atop the surfaces of the arctic tundra.
It is another object of the invention to provide a vehicle for compacting loose snow and frost, which vehicle is equipped with multiple wheels capable of independent vertical movement.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a vehicle for compacting loose snow and frost, which vehicle is equipped with structure for supporting additional weight as needed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle for compacting loose snow and frost, which vehicle is equipped with a towing tung.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.